Just Friends
by thehgirl13
Summary: "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends," Ichigo said stubbornly. Uryu gave Ichigo a skeptical look. "Then what's with the position you guys are in?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is thehgirl13 and this is one of my many IchiRuki fanfics! I realized that I haven't done any IchiRuki in awhile so I decided to do one. It's either going to be a one-shot or just a couple chapters. It's purely romance, no fighting and other SS stuff. This is post-fullbringers. Rukia and Renji stayed while everyone else went back to the SS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Enjoy:)**

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo stepped out of Karakura High, all tired from taking their winter finals. Ichigo's amber eyes widen and he let a small smile slip when he saw the petite, raven haired beauty standing there, waiting for him. Well, not just him.

"I like your dress, Rukia," Orihime said, smiling widely.

Rukia wore a dusty pink textured woven dress featuring grosgrain ribbon straps, a self-tie belt, round neckline and back, finished hem, and a Chantilly lace overlay under a cream cardigan. A pink bow was in her hair and she wore nude colored bow ballet flats.

She looked gorgeous, but today was no different. Ichigo thought she always looked gorgeous.

He felt a small, soft hand collide with his cheek. Ichigo's scowl returned and remembered how violent Rukia was.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo demanded, Rukia crossed her arms.

"Why are you staring at me fool? You look like a dope," Rukia said then stretched her arms over her head.

"You're a dope," Ichigo grumbled, he knew it was a lame comeback, but he couldn't think of anything else. "You guys wanna hangout at my house? Watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love that," Orihime said, clasping her hands together.

"I'm in," Tatsuki shrugged. Everyone else murmured in agreement and walked back to Ichigo's house.

"So, where did you go?" Ichigo asked Rukia, the two were trailing behind the group, both in perfect step with each other.

"Hollows. I got them so you could focus on your tests," Rukia replied.

"Heh. So you care about my education?" Ichigo asked, Rukia paused, her cheeks became tinged pink.

"Of course not you idiot! Did you want to be distracted and fail?" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo snickered and threw a long arm over Rukia's shoulders, pulled her close to him. Rukia's cheeks reddened when she felt the warmth of his muscular body radiate to her. Ichigo kept his arm like that for the rest of the walk home. Only Chad, Uryu, and Keigo noticed, but didn't say anything.

"So what movie?" Ichigo asked after shuffling in. He kicked off his shoes and went over to where the movies were. "Rukia, can you make popcorn?"

"Alright," Rukia said before kicking Ichigo in the back and ambling into the empty kitchen.

"Bitch," Ichigo mumbled. "Comedy, action, thriller, suspense, horror, or romance?"

"Romance!" Orihime exclaimed, jumping next to Ichigo.

"Comedy," Keigo said.

"Suspense," Mizuiro said.

"Action or horror," Tatsuki said, grinning.

"Suspense," Uryu said.

"Horror," Chad grunted, Ichigo licked his lips when he smelled the popcorn.

"Rukia? What movie do you want to watch?" Ichigo called, he didn't hear anything, so Ichigo sighed and got up. "Rukia, what the hell are you-?"

He stopped when he saw that Rukia was cleaning up some juice she spilled on the floor. Ichigo's jaw went slack as he stared at Rukia's rear, which was high up in the air as she cleaned the floor. His face turned red, brighter than Renji's hair.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Rukia asked.

Not even bothering to look at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed a towel and bent down, right behind Rukia. Rukia jumped and felt her face and body become hot when she felt Ichigo's large frame hovering over her, but his body still close.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Rukia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm helping you like you told me too," Ichigo answered, Rukia turned her head, her rosebud lips almost colliding with his. "Whoa..."

"You need to get off me right now or else-?"

"Is the popcorn almost-?" Orihime gasped loudly. Soon, more footsteps were heard and Ichigo froze, unable to move.

"Is something going on between you and Rukia...?" Mizuiro asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about? We're just friends," Ichigo said stubbornly. Uryu gave Ichigo a skeptical look.

"Then what's with the position you guys are in?" Uryu questioned, Rukia couldn't take it and elbowed Ichigo, making him groan and get off her.

"Ichigo's just an idiot. I asked him to help me clean up and he just... got behind me," Rukia explained.

The group just glanced at each other and headed back into the living room, Tatsuki grabbing the bowl of popcorn. As the group left the kitchen, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar and jerked him downward.

"You dumbass! Do you know how embarrassing that was? Don't ever pull something like that again!" Rukia whispered-shouted, she could swear Ichigo heard how loud her heart thumped.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I just couldn't help myself," Ichigo growled, then blinked.

"What?"

"Uh... forget I said that, let's go watch the movie before they get even more suspicious of us," Ichigo said.

He averted his eyes away from her puzzled gaze. Rukia let go of Ichigo and followed him out, the two both feeling butteries.

**Should I continue or not?**

**~6/24/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since everyone wanted me to continue Just Friends, I will! Please enjoy chapter two!**

Orihime sat beside Tatsuki on the school bus, staring enviously at Rukia who (of course) sat next to Ichigo, so close that their arms and thighs were touching. Their school was staying at a ski resort for a weekend during winter break, Rukia and Renji even tagging along, enrolling just in time to go. Ever since the movie incident, things have been... different. Ichigo's staring at Rukia a lot more often, mainly her lips, legs, and eyes while Rukia's been ogling Ichigo's muscles.

Orihime crossed her arms in a huff.

They dismissed the whole ordeal and pretended it never happened, saying they were "just friends." What a load of bs. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad had informed Renji of the thing, Orihime retelling it a little too dramatically, but retold it. Renji didn't show the slightest of jealousy. Maybe he got over his crush on Rukia or maybe he was an exceptional actor.

Everyone on the bus was loud and excited, mostly because it's a ski resort and it even had a hot spring! Orihime sighed dreamily when she heard Ichigo's voice, it was getting deeper and huskier and sounded so sexy when he was singing.

Most people didn't know this, but Ichigo liked to sing. He liked to play the guitar too. Sometimes when Orihime walked home with Ichigo (and Rukia), he would hum a song or sing it in a low tone.

Now, Ichigo was listening to his iPod, one earbud in his ear while the other was in Rukia's. A lot of the girls liked how Rukia cut her hair, it was cute, but now it grew a couple inches longer. It looked like they both liked the song, because Ichigo was singing and Rukia was bobbing her head.

_"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home. All of my change I've spent on you. Where have the times gone baby. It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two,"_ Rukia sang, Orihime narrowed her eyes. Even though Rukia's voice was somewhat deep, it sounded angelic and melodic.

_"If happy ever after did exist. I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit. One more fucking love song I'll be sick,"_ Ichigo sang the other verse.

Orihime swooned, ignoring how Ichigo cursed. Ichigo hardly cursed, just saying "hell" or "bitch." Never fuck or shit. It hurt Orihime when Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other while singing, like they had chemistry or something. But Orihime wasn't going to sit by and let Rukia take her man.

This weekend, Ichigo Kurosaki was hers.

**Sorry, I just wanted to get Orihime's side of the story. The next chapters are longer and will have more IchiRuki action. Thanks for reading!**  
**~6/27/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"Don't worry Rukia, they won't even notice us gone," Ichigo said.

"But you're the only one with bright orange hair," Rukia pointed out, Ichigo stopped then looked down at Rukia.

"Just shut up and follow me," Ichigo said, scowling. "We're almost there."

Rukia rolled her eyes, but obliged. Their class was learning how to ski, but Ichigo had gotten bored and convinced (forced more like it) to accompany him to do something else by sneaking off.

"We're here," Ichigo announced, Rukia stared in amazement. "Sometimes my mom brought me here when I was younger. We had our own secret area."

"It's like a winter wonderland..." Rukia whispered, Ichigo smiled and looked around proudly.

Snowmen were made and the trees were frozen, but in an elegant way, there was a lake as well, surrounded by snow and delicate snowflakes fell. Rukia caught one in her hand and Ichigo watched her. She had a small, content smile. This is truly her domain, Ichigo thought.

"Have you ever made snow angels?" Ichigo asked, Rukia looked at him and shook her head. "Watch me."

Ichigo laid his back down on the snow and moved his arms up and down, and his legs from side to side. Rukia copied Ichigo and began giggling. Soon the two were laughing. Ichigo stopped and Rukia slowed down.

They stared up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall to the snow. Ichigo looked to his left where Rukia laid beside him. She turned and looked at him, they both blushed and turned away sharply. Ichigo closed his eyes then opened them. He rolled over to Rukia and stared at her, he slowly moved her bang away from the middle and tucked it behind her ear.

Words weren't needed to be said. Rukia propped herself up with her elbows and locked eyes with Ichigo. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned closer to her. Rukia felt her eyelids close slowly and her lips part.

"I think I see orange hair!" someone shouted, it sounded like Keigo.

Ichigo hesitated, but pulled away from Rukia and got up. For some reason, Rukia felt disappointed. He held his hand out for her, Rukia grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up the ground.

"Where have you guys been? Ms. Ochi is going nuts!" Tatsuki demanded.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" Mizuiro questioned, Uryu pushed up his glasses and gave a questioning look.

Ichigo just shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking past his friends. Rukia trailed behind him and they didn't look up at them. Orihime frowned distastefully, her jealousy arising once again.

"Okay, just ignore us and not answer our questions!" Tatsuki shouted.

"I already know how to ski. Why would I want to learn again?" Ichigo replied coolly, turning his body to them. "I just brought Rukia with me so she wouldn't hurt herself."

"How would I hurt myself?" Rukia asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You don't look like you can ski," Ichigo judged, Rukia scoffed.

"This is so typical of you Ichigo. Always worrying about my safety. I don't need you to protect me Ichigo! I can take care of myself! In case you have forgotten, I'm the lieutenant of district thirteen," Rukia snapped then began heading towards the resort. "Now let's get going before they begin to really worry."

Everyone followed Rukia without any questions, not wanting to get scolded like Ichigo did. Orihime hid the annoyed expression that was trying show. She couldn't believe Rukia didn't want Ichigo's protection! Orihime always dreamed about Ichigo caring about her the way he did for Rukia. Of course, Ichigo did care about Orihime, but he wasn't so passionate about it like he was with Rukia.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked then shyly touched his arm. Ichigo merely glanced at Orihime.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked then looked at Orihime again, but this time longer. Orihime of course broke the gaze and stared at her feet.

"Just asking," she squeaked.

The group got back to the resort and everyone went to get lunch. Orihime stayed by the door to wait for Ichigo and Rukia. She saw them stop and her ears strained to hear what they were saying.

Rukia motioned Ichigo to bend down, he did and felt his face become hot from her lips brushing against his ear and her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know when we'll be alone again, but if we do... I'd like to finish what we started," Rukia whispered then let go of his shoulders.

Ichigo was so shocked that he didn't even realize that Rukia had left him to go catch up with Orihime. He stood up straighter and felt a stupid grin tug his lips. He quickly wiped it off and replaced it with his signature scowl, but, how could he scowl when there was a strong possibility that he'd taste Rukia's virgin lips soon?

**~6/29/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to kiss Ichigo. Tonight," Orihime said determinedly. She and Tatsuki sat on one of the couches in the common room, drinking hot chocolate.

"How are you going to do that? Flash him those big hooters of yours?" Tatsuki asked cheekily, Orihime blushed. "Nevermind, that would just make him faint."

"No!" Orihime exclaimed, her face was flushed. "Under the mistletoe."

There were a couple mistletoes hung around the resort. Ichigo had successfully avoided every mistletoe since a lot of girls in his class wanted to kiss him under there. The only girls who hadn't tried kissing him were Tatsuki, Orihime (not yet), and Rukia.

Speaking of Rukia, she hadn't been with Ichigo ever since they caught the two doing who knows what. Rukia's been listening to Ichigo's iPod, singing David Guetta and Maroon 5 songs. Orihime was glad they weren't together, but she was still jealous by the fact that Rukia could use Ichigo's things without asking.

"There he is. I'm going to talk to him," Orihime said then jumped from her seat. Ichigo was heading upstairs where the bedrooms were. "I-Ichigo!"

"Huh? Oh, hey," he grunted, Orihime smiled brightly.

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked, Ichigo scratched his head.

"I have to meet up with... Uryu," Ichigo said uncertainly.

"Oh, um, when you're done, do you mind meeting me by the Christmas tree?" Orihime asked, Ichigo looked reluctant.

"Sure," he mumbled, Orihime squealed then ran downstairs to get to Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighed in relief that she hadn't caught onto his lie and continued trudging up the stairs. He wasn't really going to meet Uryu, why would he visit him? He needed to talk to Rukia. He wanted to see if all those dreams he was having about her were worth it.

He knocked on her door loudly, resting his head on the wall near the door. He heard music blaring from her room, probably connected his iPod to a stereo. The door opened and Ichigo's jaw fell to the floor.

Rukia had one hand placed on her hip while the other was on the doorframe. Water dripping from her hair and water sliding from her legs. A plush white towel hugged her modest curves. Her hair was damp and hung around her face.

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

_I'mma put your legs behind your head_

_I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

"What the hell are you listening too?" Ichigo demanded before barging into her room and heading for the stereo.

"It's on _your_ iPod," Rukia pointed out, Ichigo blushed and tried changing the song. "And I don't get it. First he's talking about the ocean than wetting the bed. Why would he sing about urinating on a bed?"

Ichigo coughed and stared at her with a bewildered expression. His face reddened when he heard the lyrics to the song he just put on.

_3 in the morning_

_You know I'm horny_

_So why don't you come over my place_

_Put a smile on my face_

"Why do I even listen to Chris Brown?" Ichigo asked himself then just put it on shuffle. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I just finished taking a shower. I'm not leaving the room again today," Rukia said then grabbed her clothes that she placed on her bed. Ichigo had seated himself on the side of the bed. "Don't peek."

She walked into the bathroom and slammed it shut, Ichigo sighed and laid down on her bed, his feet still touching the ground because his body wasn't fully on the bed. I crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Rukia to get dressed.

Rukia finally stepped out of the bathroom wearing yellow flannel pajamas. She was mid-combing her stringy hair when she saw Ichigo. She walked over to his side and sat beside him.

"You smell nice," Ichigo mumbled while placing his bed on her thigh. Rukia felt her body heat up and her cheeks redden. "Like... jasmines."

"I prefer carnations," Rukia revealed then put her comb on the other side of her. "Ichigo..."

"Hmm?" Ichigo lifted his head, his bangs fell into his eyes. He scowled when he heard the beats to a another sexual song come on. He needed to get rid of these or buy a separate iPod for Rukia.

_I 'd like to take the time_

_To love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body_

_Girl say ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh I like_

_So I'm gun take the time to love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body_

_Girl say ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh I like_

"You listen to perverted songs," Rukia stated, Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat up. "My roommate, Chizuru, she won't be back until much later."

She was giving him hints. She wanted to do it. Ichigo blushed, he wasn't going to take it that far. Sure, he'd known Rukia for a long time, but they just started their romantic relationship.

"Okay, since you're begging me to," Ichigo said cockily, Rukia pushed him playfully.

He rested his forehead on hers and the two locked eyes. Rukia tilted her head and Ichigo inched closer to her face. Ichigo immediately felt fireworks as soon as their lips met. Rukia slowly laid down on her back, but didn't break contact with Ichigo. Ichigo hovered on top of her and slipped his hand under her back, lifting her up so he'd be closer to her.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, her fingers tangling in his bright tresses. They rolled around and Rukia ended up straddling him. She sat up and smiled at him, Ichigo had his hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Ichigo asked, Rukia's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rukia said, Ichigo rolled his eyes. Rukia leaned down to kiss him, but she heard her phone for the Soul Society ring. "Sorry."

She got up and fetched her phone. Ichigo scowled as soon as he caught the caller ID.

_Byakuya_

"Hello Brother," Rukia said, her voice never had any emotion when speaking to her older brother. "There's been less hollow activity..."

Ichigo stretched his arms and yawned, tuning out Rukia's conversation with Byakuya. He waited impatiently for her to finish. When he saw Rukia's big smile, Ichigo wondered if she got promoted or something.

"Ichigo-" she ran over to Ichigo jumped on him. "-I just got the best news ever!"

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, slightly out of breath from Rukia jumping on him.

"My job here. It's permanent!"

**~7/12/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


	5. Chapter 5

******I'm so sorry for not updating! I just had writer's block for this story. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy:)**

After hearing Rukia's good news, the two had made out. Ichigo even made it to second base! Ichigo stopped though, wanting to leave quickly so that Rukia wouldn't see his... rocket. Plus, he had just remembered that he needed to meet Orihime by the Christmas tree.

"I'll be back," Ichigo said then smiled gently at Rukia. "I promise."

"You don't have to though," Rukia said then smiled a smile that made Ichigo's heart flutter. "But I want you to."

With that, Rukia shut the door and Ichigo fanned himself by tugging on the collar of his shirt. He needed to take a shower before meeting up with Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo shuffled downstairs and scanned the room for Orihime. He didn't want to look like a jerk by not showing up. He walked over to her and touched her shoulders from behind. She jumped and turned around.

"You scared me," she said, Ichigo chuckled. "So, what did you need to talk to Uryu about?"

"Uh... Oh! Um, nothing too serious," Ichigo waved his hand, almost forgetting his lie. "So, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to say that..." Orihime took a deep breath, she couldn't say it. She was about to chicken out again. "We're under the mistletoe!"

Ichigo looked up, there was indeed, a mistletoe. Ichigo cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes uncomfortably. He didn't want to kiss Orihime. Not that he didn't think Orihime was hot, she was the hottest girl at Karakura High, but there was no chemistry. Of course he cared for Orihime, but he didn't love her the way he loved Rukia.

Ichigo was a slave to his passion for Rukia.

"Are we going to kiss?" Orihime asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do we have to?" Ichigo asked, Orihime blinked back her tears. "It is tradition so..."

Ichigo leaned down and pecked Orihime on the lips. If he didn't kiss Orihime, his rep would be ruined and he didn't like to see a girl cry. What Ichigo thought was just a friendly, traditional kiss, Orihime felt imaginal fireworks.

"Did you feel that?" Orihime asked, Ichigo tilted his head, a puzzled expression on his handsome face. "Ichigo... I love you!"

Ichigo leaned back and stared at her, trying to see if she was joking. She wasn't. Her face was flushed and she stared at him with hope eyes. Ichigo frowned and rubbed the nape of his neck. Lying would make everything worse.

"Orihime... I-I had no idea," Ichigo said then touched Orihime's shoulder. "I can't return your feelings."

"What...?"

Orihime felt like crawling in a hole and crying for the rest of her life. This _wasn't_ how it was supposed to go. She had so many scenarios played out in her head of the day she would confess her love for Ichigo and he _always_ said it back.

"I'm sorry, but I have my eyes on someone else," Ichigo said then smiled. "We're still friends, right?"

"... S-Sure," Orihime said shakily.

Ichigo sighed and began heading upstairs. She looked down and let the tears fall freely.

She had a good idea who his eye was on.

**~7/31/12~**  
**_thehgirl13**


End file.
